musicvideofandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Файл:Robin Schulz feat. Alida – In Your Eyes (Official Music Video)
Описание Chapter 3: The official music video for Robin Schulz' new single "In Your Eyes" featuring Alida! ► Get the single here: http://wmg.click/RobinSchulz_InYourEyesAY Go to Chapter 1: https://youtu.be/t-ojidEzKuk Chapter 2: https://youtu.be/uxLs8l5JCNM Visit Robin Schulz here: ►http://www.robin-schulz.com ►https://www.facebook.com/robin.schulz.official ►https://twitter.com/robin_schulz ►http://instagram.com/robin__schulz ►Snapchat: robinschulzreal ►LYRICS: V1: Hearing whispers in the night Voices filling up your mind Your like a ghost of you You’ve been drowning in the rain Slowly saving up the pain So deep inside of you PRE: See the colors of the skies slowly turn from black and white A rising hope, bright as gold Now there’s nothing left to lose So we’re breakin all the rules And they don’t know what we know CHORUS: Cause I can hear The thunder from afar A lightning in the dark I can feel a fire come alive So calm before the storm So dark before the dawn Oh, I can see the fire in your eyes V2: Now you’ll never be the same Once you’ve felt that burning flame You’re chasing stars alive What was broken’s left behind watch it crumble in the light Nothing can stop you now, The dark winter can affect our soul. With his new song “In Your Eyes”, Robin Schulz points us from the darkness back into the light. Our guide: Norwegian singer-songwriter Alida, whose powerful and uplifting vocals feature in the latest track of the German super-producer. “You’re like a ghost of you / You’ve been drowning in the rain / Slowly saving up the pain inside of you“, Alida worriedly observes in a loved person by her side. Time to change tack: “Now there’s nothing left to lose / So we’re breaking all the rules“, she decides, “‘cause I can hear the thunder from afar / A lightning in the dark / I can feel the fire come alive ... Oh I can see the fire in your eyes“. And just like the forces of nature in the lyrics, the atmospheric production now explodes into jubilant strings, soaring melodies and towering basslines. “This is exactly how I want to start a new year“, says Robin Schulz. “I love the vibe of the track and I'm very happy to have Alida on Board. This collaboration is the beginning of an exciting year, I simply cannot wait to get started.“ Alida, who moved from Norway to L.A. in the summer of 2019 and co-wrote “In Your Eyes” during the process before it made its way to the hands of Robin Schulz later, comments: “It was one of those songs that naturally wrote itself. This is a song I was feeling all year but didn’t know how to articulate until now. Robin Schulz heard the song and brought it to life… I’m very excited for everyone to listen and hopefully it touches people like it touched me.” “In Your Eyes” is accompanied by a music video that builds on the previous visuals for “All This Love“ and “Rather Be Alone“. Once again, Toni Garrn plays the leading role. The most recent video for “Rather Be Alone” ended with Toni Garrn and Robin Schulz’ avatars successfully concluding an intergalactic dance battle. Now, they’re getting beamed into the next level: in the new video, they appear in a dark hall, two futuristic motorbikes right next to them. Level 2 commences… #robinschulz #inyoureyes #musicvideo #alida #tonigarrn Категория:Видео